


A Quick Game

by DBsilverdragon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBsilverdragon/pseuds/DBsilverdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami has an early morning meeting, but Korra has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Game

The dark purple sheets felt good against my skin as I sank deeper into bed. The morning would come too soon. I know I’m a morning person, but right now – not so much. Early morning meetings were the worst. I snuggled down deeper. The bed, cold being the only one underneath the covers. Korra was still out with Naga, making sure the polar bear dog was settled. I let slumber come over me.

A pair of lips behind my left ear and a gentle nip of my earlobe rousted me up with a slow smile and a rush of desire. “Kor, I have a meeting in the morning.” My voice thick.

The lips smiled against my skin. “I’m not stopping you from sleeping.”

“Uhuh,” I felt my body grow warmer as those damnable lips trailed towards my shoulder. “I knew I should have worn a night shirt.”

“Nah,” Korra laughed quietly in my ear. “You would get too warm and for me it would be too much work getting you out of it.”

I rolled over on my back, forcing her to back away a bit. “What do you want, Avatar?” I stared into those soul destroying blue eyes and felt myself melt when Korra gave me a sly smile.

“Just a quick game.” She husked, pulling the bed covers away from me. “I really like you against these sheets.” Her voice a throaty purr.

I could only laugh. “You said that about the blue, the red, and the green.”

“Okay, okay…I just like you naked,” She smiled, moving closer to me. “Now about the game –“ I shivered as her fingers ghosted along the outside of my breast.

“I still have to get up early. Meeting in the morning, remember?”

Korra’s fingers trailed down further along my skin. “Then the length of the game is completely up to you.”

My heart raced, pounding painfully in my chest, at the tone of her voice. I felt desire building between my thighs. “What’s the game?” I swallowed hard.

Korra moved with predatory grace, her hands on either side of my head, lips inches above mine. “You know the one.” She whispered. Her lips claiming mine before drawing in my bottom lip to suck gently before biting. A moan escaped my throat.

_“Oh shit. This is gonna suck.”_ I looked up to see the glint in Korra’s eyes before she moved down to kneel between my open thighs. _“Thank Raava for coffee.”_

“You know the rules.” Her thumbs caressing my ankles.

I could only growl in frustration. I couldn’t move, I _wasn’t_ allowed to move or touch and that sucked the worst – the not touching part. I needed to touch that dark caramel skin, to feel its silkiness under my tongue. I placed my hands flat next to me. Hell, I wasn’t even allowed to ball the sheets in my fists. I screwed my eyes shut. _“Don’t see the temptation. Don’t see the temptation.”_

“No,” Korra purred as her feather light touch skimmed over the top of my calves. “Eyes open.” Her blue eyes locked onto mine, that half-cocked smile resting easily on her lips. “New time limit.”

“What? No.”

“Fifteen minutes,” Fingers ghosting over my thighs. Damn her light touch. “You move and I stop.” Her half-cocked grin morphing into something much more devious.

I swallowed hard. “Why did I let you talk me into this?” Thumbs brushed along my inner thighs. _“Just keep still. Just keep still.”_ I tore my gaze away, staring up towards the ceiling – big mistake. A gentle puff of air on my clit forced my hips to leave the sheets. “Dammit.”

Korra laughed. “This is too easy,” I felt the bed move, she had shifted away. “Fifteen minutes. So tell me about your day.” The laughter in her voice.

“Fifteen minutes is too fucking long,” I muttered. “My day was great.” _“Deep breaths, calm, relax. Think of turtle ducks and not that chestnut haired vixen between your thighs.”_

It felt like an eternity before the alarm went off. “Care to try again?”

“Shorter time?”

“Nope.”

_“Fuck.”_ I nodded. I could do this. I felt her touch along my inner thigh, tracing random patterns in their trail towards my sex. _“Even breaths.”_ Closer the fingers moved up. _“Damn her.”_ A thumb caressed the outer lips of my sex. _“Don’t move, Asami. Steady.”_ A moaned escaped my throat – at least I’m allowed to make noise. I couldn’t lift my head to watch or prepare myself.

“So wet,” I heard Korra chuckle. “And to think you didn’t want to play.” I felt the bed shift again, chestnut hair came into view as I felt her tongue flick across my harden nipple.

“Cause you’re a fucking tease, Avatar.” I could only growl.

Korra laughed against my skin, her breath tickling me. “Maybe we should add a new rule. No talking.”

I pressed back harder against the bed, fighting the urge to grab Korra’s head to push her down where I wanted her the most. She was right though, I did really enjoy this game – much more so when the roles were reversed. “You got to let me have something,” I plead. “Besides, you’re louder than me.”

There was that hot breath of laughter once again, teeth grazing across my nipple. The bed shifted again. The cool air hardening my nipples almost painfully as Korra moved away. “True.” She answered as her lips trailed down my stomach.

Biting my lip, quelled the urge to tighten my muscles as those lips, tongue, and teeth kissed, licked, and nipped their way further south. “Yep, I truly hate this game.” I moaned as Korra’s tongue dipped into my belly button.

Korra moved lower still, forcing my legs further apart, and settling between my thighs. She rested her chin on my mound. “You’re getting better,” Her voice a lower purr. “Let’s see how good you really are.”

_“Breathe, Sato. Breathe.”_

There was that damn puff of air against my clit. I felt proud that I didn’t move. My breathing on the other hand, was starting to become ragged as I felt Korra’s tongue slip into my folds. She hummed her approval and that sound I could feel in my bones. She was taking her time, antagonizing me, but damn she was good. Long, slow strokes from bottom to top, flicking her tongue against my clit before wrapping her lips around the sensitive bundle of nerves and sucking gently.

_“Slow breaths, Sato.”_ I could feel sweat beginning to form on my upper lip. Sheer will power alone is a wonderful thing, but as Korra slipped a finger inside – I lost it. Damn hips.

Korra pulled away quickly, laughing as she reached for the stopwatch. I slammed my fists onto the sheets, groaning in frustration, before she set the time. “You almost had another fifteen added,” Her voice light. “But, I’ll forgive you.” Her body stretched out beside me. “You taste wonderful.” She whispered in my ear.

“I’ll get you for this, Little spoon,” Frustration and desire deepening my voice. “Don’t forget about that little toy I have.” I heard her swallow – hard – and I smiled. I could still get to her even if I wasn’t allowed to touch her.

The breathing exercises were not working that and the fact that Korra’s lean, sexy body was close didn’t help matters either. I kept my eyes focused on the ceiling, only catching the Avatar’s smug look of satisfaction when my eyes strayed. “What nothing to say?” Her voice dropping lower, the tone sending another pulse of heat to my core.

_“Damn her.”_ “Fucking time.”

“Baby, this is all part of the game,” Fingers close to my skin, but not touching. “A game you devised, I might add.” The timer went off and my body, my lust, and my passion had not dropped below a simmer. “Shall we continue?”

_“Breathe, Sato. Breathe.”_

There was no build up this time, Korra continued where she had left off, slipping deep inside me. Slow thrusts curling deeper into me as I felt her tongue start another torturous dance against my clit. I moaned, growled, and even grunted – much to my embarrassment – even Korra laughed and the feeling of her laughter against my sex was almost too much. I kept still, fighting hard against my body.

My breathing changed as I felt myself edging closer to release. Korra responded in kind, her thrusts becoming harder, faster, and deeper. Her tongue lavishing attention on the tip of my clit.

“Cum for me, baby.” I felt – yes felt – her say against me.

I screwed my eyes shut, watching colors explode in the darkness as my body tensed. _“Don’t move. Don’t fucking move.”_

Being unable to move, centers all the pleasure to one spot – and by Raava, it did. I cried out Korra’s name as my orgasm hit hard, my body pulsed as the pleasure overwhelmed me. Korra continued to draw more out of my body, leaving me breathless. My body relaxed as Korra pulled away, crawling up beside me, leaving a trail of kisses along my skin before pulled me close to her. “You’re getting better.” Her breath hot in my ear. “I’ll have to try something different next time.”

“Just remember the toy.” I chuckled, my body moving closer to hers.

“Oh, I’ll remember. Good night, Gears.” I felt her lips against my cheek.

Yep, the morning was going to come all too soon. “Good night, Little Spoon.” I let sleep over take me.


End file.
